


All These Things

by solarbaby614



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall/Dash. It isn't long until Marshall comes after them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Things

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is one of my brand new shiny fandoms. I've been rewatching old Eerie, Indiana episodes and the first thing I want to do is turn Marshall evil. Which I did. Enjoy! Written for kissbingo prompt Experimental: Blindfolds, au_bingo prompt Wild Card: Other: Evil Goateed Universe, and hc_bingo prompt bites.

This is a test. Dash knows this. He knows that there are right and wrong answers; that any move he makes is closely watched for the slightest error.

Still, this is the closest he's tasted to freedom in a long time and he'd be damned if he isn't going to enjoy it. Sunlight is warming his skin, pushing away the chill from the always cold building. He can hear voices from the other side of park, close enough that he doesn't feel alone yet far enough away that any interaction is a non factor. There's an invisible line that the citizens of Eerie know not to cross and Dash is on the wrong side.

He could run; he's always been spry. It wouldn't be hard to get past the line and into town but he'd always find him. There are eyes and ears all over Eerie. He'd be found within hours and brought back.

Dash stretches, forcing himself to feel content with the sun on his skin as he sits on the grass. There's a twig in his shoulder and he reaches up automatically. He can feel the gauze under his thin shirt and knows that if he lifted both the bite mark would be bruised, even though most of it has already healed. It'll scar, which is exactly how Marshall wants it. Further proof that no matter where Dash goes, he still owns him, body and soul.

There's a shadow over him and Dash doesn't even have to look to know who it is. A hand settles on his head, brushing through the hair and scratching his head. It takes all his concentration not to press up into Marshall's touch.

Marshall doesn't seem to care though and settles behind him, pulling him back against him. "You know," he murmurs against Dash's ear, a hand pressing against his stomach, "it doesn't have to be like this."

"Fuck off," Dash responds.

Marshall just laughs.

-

It starts like this.

Mitchell is sixteen, Dash is somewhere close, Simon's still the shortest and Eerie is still eerie when the changes start. It begins small, a comment here or strange look there. Then the changes start to add up but neither Dash or Simon wants to see. To Simon, Marshall is still his best friend and to Dash, he is the same person who kisses him until he's breathless and puts up with him when he's an ass.

When Mitchell turns seventeen he gets a job working for Mayor Chisel. He claims that it's for research purposes only but the reasoning falls flat. Things only get worse then.

Then Mayor Chisel disappears.

And things go to hell.

-

Eerie changes and it still stays the same. More people disappear, gone, vanish without a trace. Whole buildings are gone and it continues until one day Fourth Street and South Street are no longer there and no one seems notice.

Things are changing in Eerie and the only people who seem to notice that something is wrong is Simon and Dash.

It isn't long until Marshall comes after them too.

-

When Dash wakes up he can't see anything. He tries to move but doesn't get far. There's the sound of chains clanging and his arms can't go any farther. He gives a couple more jerks but there's no give. But the movements are enough to jar whatever it is that's covering his eyes slightly and he can see the room out of the bottom of his vision.

"Now, now, now, that just won't do."

Dash would know the voice anywhere, as familiar to him as his own. The fabric is tugged back down over his eyes, once again plunging him into darkness. Fingers linger, trailing down his cheek, down his neck, stopping at the collar of his shirt. "Teller?" he has to ask, has to be sure because if it isn't he may very well be fucked.

There is a faint laugh and the fingers trail back up, touching his bottom lip. Dash snaps, trying to bite but missing. The hand reappears, catching his jaw in a tight grip, restricting his movement. Then there is a mouth on his, demanding and unyielding. But the grip on his jaw loosens and when opens his mouth slightly its taken advantage when a tongue pushes its way inside.

He can't help but laugh breathlessly when he pulls back, though it sounds more incredulous than anything. "It is you."

"Of course," Marshall purrs and Dash can feel a shift as Marshall slides over him. They're not touching except for a pair of knees pressing against his hips but Dash can still feel his presence there. "Were you expecting someone else?" His voice is teasing but Dash can hear the edge to his voice.

"No, 'course not," he replies easily and Marshall shifts above him. The blindfold is yanked off and he immediately squints against the sudden blinding light. He blinks a couple of times until Marshall comes into focus above him.

Marshall is grinning as he leans over with his hands braced on either side of Dash's head. "Good." Leaning down, Marshall drags his tongue up his neck which never failed to send shivers down his spine and nothing's changed.

"Bastard," he hisses, trying to a glare but failing.

"Don't act like you don't like it," Marshall murmurs as nips at the skin behind the ear and Dash has to bite his lip to stop from groaning.

He tries to reach down to wrap a hand around the back of Marshall's neck and pull him up but the bonds around his wrists stop him, reminding him what was happening. The metal tightens painfully, causing him to hiss.

Marshall glances up at the sound then reaches up fiddles with the restraints. They loosen, slightly, looser than they were before but still tight enough that he can't get out without some massive maneuvering which wouldn't go unnoticed.

One of the hands slide down and buries itself in his hair while the other one fingers a cuff before reaching up to rub the symbol on his hand. Dash tries to jerk away but Marshall just seems amused and laces their fingers together.

There's a thoughtful look on his face and Dash is tempted to make a crack about it when he speaks. "I'm not going to let you go, Dash," Marshall says, his hand tightening in the gray hair. "I let you go once and you were stupid enough to let yourself get caught. Not again. Simon either, when he slips up, and he will," he says at Dash's expression, "and he'll get himself caught." Dash gives a snort which he ignores, choosing instead press their lips together. "I'm keeping you."

"I'm not a puppy," he growls back. "You can't just decide to keep me."

Marshall's fingers trail his through. "But you'd look so good in a collar." There's a smirk when Dash's breath hitches. "Don't worry. You'll enjoy it."

Somehow, that doesn't ease Dash's discomfort. But when Marshall shoves a hand down his pants it certainly helps.


End file.
